The Last Thing Can We Do For You
by lydiasyafira
Summary: Ah, ia tak peduli lagi. Untuk kali ini saja. Semua kebahagiaan ini tak akan ia biarkan berakhir begitu saja. Hanya karena penyakit sialannya ini./"Momoi..." Akashi memanggil gadis itu, "Kabulkan permohonannya, lagipula..." Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum tulus pada Kise. "Ini hari ulang tahunnya."/Dedicate for Kise's Birthday (Late. I know xD/DLDR/RnR?


...The Last Thing Can We Do For You...

.

Desclaimer Tadatoshi Fujimaki  
Story Lydiasyafira

Kise x Kiseki no sedai + momoi

.  
.

~Happy Reading~

Selang infus.

Tabung oksigen.

Bau obat-obatan.

Makanan yang monoton.

Sampai kapan ini akan terus terjadi? Apa ia akan selamanya terus berada disini? Perasaan jenuh ini bisa-bisa jauh lebih berbahaya daripada penyakitnya sendiri.

Haha... Kise tertawa hambar.  
Iris madunya bergulir pelan ke arah jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Pemandangan langit sore segera masuk kedalam indra penglihatannya. Angin senja yang berhembus melalui sela-sela kusen kayu itu, sedikit menerpa wajah pucatnya.  
Ia memandang datar keluar jendela. Dimana terdapat sekelompok anak-anak yang tampak semangat mengoper bola kesana kemari, melempar bola, hingga masuk tepat ke dalam ring diatasnya. Sorakan gembira teman-temannya saat salah seorang dari mereka berhasil mencetak angka untuk kemengan tim mereka.

Dadanya sesak. Melihat pancaran kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajah anak-anak itu, mendengar gelak tawa samar mereka, bahkan merasakan euforia kemenangan yang mereka rasakan.

Dadanya bertambah sesak. Hingga ia tak sadar setetes liquid bening sudah menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Ia menutup mulutnya, meredam isakan yang semakin lama semakin terdengar memilukan. Berulang kali ia terbatuk keras hingga darah segar keluar dari mulutnya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak bisa membuatnya menghentikan tangisannya.

Bodoh, runtuknya berkali-kali. Ia tak mau menangis. Kenapa ia bisa menangis? Apa yang membuatnya menangis sebenarnya? Ap—

"Ki-chan lebih cocok saat tersenyum. Jadi, berhentilah menangis, ya?"

Pemuda itu terperanjat saat sebuah tangan terulur dan memberikan sebuah sapu tangan padanya. Ia menoleh.

"Mo-moicchi?"

" _Hisashiburi_ , Ki-chan"

Momoi berjalan mendekati Kise. Ia mengabaikan tatapan terkejut yang pemuda itu layangkan padanya. Tangan lentik gadis itu, dengan cekatan membersihkan darah yang ada di tangan Kise. Dengan sapu tangan miliknya. Dan siapapun tahu, jika itu sapu tangan favorit Momoi.

"Hei, t-tunggu dulu.. s-sapu tanganmu bisa kotor kalau kau—"

"Tangan yang dulu selalu mencetak angka di setiap pertandingan basket ini, jauh lebih berharga daripada sapu tangan milikku." Momoi tersenyum manis pada Kise. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Momoicchi... Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini? Tak ada satupun orang yang kuberitahu tentang penyakitku. Jadi, kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Ujar Kise dingin, matanya menatap kosong lapangan yang kini terlihat sepi.

Momoi sempat terkejut. Namun, ia abaikan itu, masih ada satu hal lagi yang belum ia kerjakan.

Kise terkejut saat tangan dingin Momoi menyentuh wajahnya, dan menarik nya pelan.

"Menghadaplah padaku. Air matamu... Aku belum menghapusnya."

"Jawab pertanyaanku."

Momoi mengabaikan Kise. Tak ada satupun yang terlontar lagi dari bibir ranumnya.

"Momoicchi, kau dengar aku? Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"..."

"Momoicchi, jawab aku!"

"..."

"Momoi—"

"Ki-chan, kau ingat ini tanggal berapa?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab sa—"

"18 Juni. Kau ingat tanggal itu?"

Kise tercenung. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Pemuda itu langsung memutar kepalanya menghadap Momoi. Gadis itu menunduk. Tapi ia tak sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu bahwa gadis itu mati-matian menahan tangisnya.

"Itu..."

"Ya, itu tanggal lahirmu," Momoi mendongak, terlihat bulir bening yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kau benar-benar manusia terjahat yang pernah kutemui, Ki-chan. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa paniknya Tetsu-kun saat tahu kau menghilang? Lalu, apakah kau tahu, seberapa seriusnya Akashi-kun mengerahkan semua koneksi perusahaannya hanya untuk mencarimu? Atau, apa kau tahu seberapa gigihnya Midorin mencari dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit lain untuk menemukanmu? Dan... dan..." Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Dapatkah kau bayangkan seberapa niatnya orang-orang malas seperti Aomine-kun dan Mukkun untuk meninggalkan pekerjaan tetapnya, hanya untuk berkeliling menanyakan keberadaanmu?"

"Butuh waktu yang sangat lama bagi kami untuk menemukanmu, kau tahu?! Memangnya kau anggap apa kami selama ini?! Lawanmu?! Musuhmu?! Apa kau belum memaafkan semua hal yang terjadi saat kita bertanding di interhigh atau winter cup waktu itu?! Kenapa? Kenapa kau..." Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, sudut bibirnya berdarah karema ia terus menggigitnya kuat. "...tidak mau memberitahukan apapun pada kami? Teman-temanmu?"

Grebb!

Lengan pucat itu berusaha merengkuh sosok gadis yang tengah menangis di depannya. Punggung Momoi bergerak naik turum di tengah isakannya. Kise semakin memperdalam dekapannya, membiarkan gadis itu menangis di dadanya. Ia tak peduli dengan bajunya yang mulai basah. Ia menunduk dalam di bahu mungil Momoi.

"... Maafkan aku."

.

.

"Aku tidak yakin dengan hal ini, kurasa dokter akan memarahiku jika aku keluar kamar tanpa ijinnya."

Momoi berjalan santai seraya mendorong kursi roda Kise.

"Haha... soal itu kau jangan khawatir, karena dokter Midorima sudah meminta ijin dari dokter yang mengurusmu."

Terdengar tawa halus yang keluar dari bibir Kise.

"Sudah kuduga Midorimacchi pasti bisa jadi dokter suatu hari nanti... Dan itu benar-benar terjadi."

"Huum... kau benar."

"Ah ya, sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana, Momoicchi?"

"Rahasia." Momoi mengedipkan salah satu matanya. Kise hanya bisa pasrah akan dibawa kemana oleh gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara yang familiar menyapa gendang telinganya.

"Oi Kisee!"

"Ah, Kise-kun."

"Kise."

"Kise-chin."

"Kemarilah-nanodayo."

Dibawah siraman sinar senja hari itu. Kise melihatnya. Benar-benar nyata terpantul di iris madunya.

Pelangi.

Pelangi yang dulu selalu mengisi hari-harinya. Pelangi yang menemani suka dukanya. Dan, pelangi yang membuatnya bisa merasakan perasaaan bahagia akan kemenangan seperti apa yang dirasakan anak-anak di lapangan tadi.

Pelangi yang jauh lebih indah dari pelangi sesungguhnya.

Kiseki no sedai.

"Heii... Apa yang kau lakukan Satsuki, dorong dia kemari!"

"Huh.. iya, iya" Balas Momoi, "Dasar Aho, baka."

Kise terkekeh pelan mendengar gumaman samar Momoi.

"Jadi... Um, _Hisashiburi_." ujar Kise pelan. Kini ia sudah berada di depan teman-temannya.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Kise-kun baga—"

"Apa?! Kami mencarimu hingga nyaris mati kelelahan dan hanya itu yang kau katakan?! Kau benar-benar—AUWW! Itu sakit, Satsuki!"

"Tidak bisakah kau filter sedikit knalpot bocormu itu?! Dasar Aho!"

Dan berikutnya, Aomine dan Momoi terlibat perkelahian adu mulut yang sudah biasa terjadi. Kise meringis pelan melihatnya.

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu, Kise?"

Kise menoleh ke arah pemuda bersurai merah menyala di sampingnya.

"Yah... seperti yang kau lihat, Akashi-kun."

"Begitu.."

Hening menyelimuti mereka semua. Kise menatap kosong ring yang bergoyang pelan oleh angin tersebut.

Syuut.. Sebuah lilin berbentuk 25 tampak menutupi pemandangan Kise. Serta kue tart putih dibawahnya.

" _Tanjoubi_ _Omedetou_ , Kise/Ki-chan/Kise-kun/Kise-chin."

"Tiup lilinnya setelah mengucapkan permohoan-nodayo." Ucap Midorima seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ayo Kise-chin. Aku ingin makan kue nya." Lanjut Murasakibara.

Kise menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Setitik air mata kembali turun menyusuri garis rahangnya.

Ia senang. Benar-benar senang. Hingga membuatnya takut. Takut bila semua hal yang terjadi ini hanyalah fatamorgana yang akan hilang bila ia mengedipkan mata.

"Kami akan selalu bersamamu, sampai kapanpun, Kise."

"... Terima kasih."

Pemuda kuning itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya lalu menutup matanya untuk berdoa. Singkat saja,

 _'Biarkan aku seperti ini untuk beberapa saat lagi. Kumohon.'_

Dan lilinpun mati, saat Kise meniupnya.

"Saa... Kalau kumpul seperti ini, aku jadi ingin bermain basket. Apalagi ada seseorang yang dulu hampir selalu mengajakku one on one dengannya." Aomine melirik sekilas pada Kise. Momoi melotot padanya.

"Hei.. benar juga, aku juga sudah lama tidak bermain basket." sambung Murasakibara.

"Mau bermain?" Tawar Akashi.

"Teman-teman, kalian tidak benar-benar akan melakukannya, 'kan?" Momoi melirik cemas ke arah Kise yang menunduk.

"Ada apa? Tentu saja Kise-kun akan ikut main." Momoi dan Kise terkejut mendengar penuturan pemuda bersurai baby blue itu.

"Tap-tapi.."

"Hei, Kise, kau bisa memasukan bola dengan posisi duduk kan?" Ujar Midorima meremehkan.

"Kheh... Kau meragukan small forward kebanggaan Teiko ini?" balas Kise yang entah sejak kapan sudah memutar pelan kursi rodanya.

.

.

"Kise-kun, masukkan!"

"Nice pass, Kurokochhi!"

Dan bola masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring. Aomine, Kuroko, dan Kise saling berhigh five. Semuanya bersorak untuk Kise. Mereka tenggelam dalam euforia seperti dulu.

Kise sama sekali tak menyangka hari ini akan datang lagi padanya. Rasanya... lega.

Nyuut..!

Kepalanya sakit. Sial, penyakit ini kambuh lagi. Namun, sepertinya ini jauh lebih parah dari biasanya.

Ah, ia tak peduli lagi. Untuk kali ini saja. Semua kebahagiaan ini tak akan ia biarkan berakhir begitu saja. Hanya karena penyakit sialannya ini.

Tapi... mungkin ini tidak semudah itu.

"Ukh..." Rintih Kise pelan. Nafasnya berat, terputus-putus.

"Kise!"

Momoi segera berlari mendekat. Saat gadis itu hendak mendorong kursinya kembali ke rumah sakit, tangan Kise menahannya.

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku disini saja..." Nafasnya semakin berat.

"Kise-chin... kembalilah ke dalam. Jangan memaksakan dirimu begini."

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"Kise—"

"Sudah lama aku memimpikan hari ini akan terulang kembali, dan setelah semua ini terjadi.. aku.. aku.. ukh!"

"Momoi..." Akashi memanggil gadis itu, "Kabulkan permohonannya, lagipula..." Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum tulus pada Kise.

"Ini hari ulang tahunnya."

"Akashicchi..."

Kuroko tiba-tiba memeluk Kise dari belakang, disusul Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, dan Akashi. Momoi menyusul di belakang Akashi.

"Apa... yang kalian lakukan, hm?" Ujar Kise parau. Air mata sudah sejak tadi mengalir di pipinya.

"Hanya memelukmu, apa kau keberatan-nodayo?"

Suara tawa mengalir pelan disertai suara isakan. Beberapa kepala beda warna itu saling memeluk seseorang bersurai kuning di atas kursi roda.

"Ne.. Anginnya benar-benar membuat ngantuk ya, rasanya aku ingin tidur."

Suara isakan perlahan mereda untuk mendengar suara pelan nyaris gumaman yang keluar dari bibir pucat Kise.  
Tapi, hal itu justru membuat dada mereka sesak. Ya, siapapun pasti paham apa yang dimaksud Kise.

"Terima kasih kalian sudah mengingat ulang tahunku. Salah, terimakasih untuk semuanya selama ini. Aku benar-benar senang. Terima kasih..."

Surai keemasan itu terjatuh di bahu Midorima.

"... sudah menganggapku teman kalian."

.

.

"KISEEEE!"

Tangis mereka pecah saat itu juga. Akashi bahkan tak peduli pada citranya. Ia menangis begitu keras, seperti saat ia kehilangan ibunya. Semua nya merasa kehilangan... Kehilangan salah satu teman mereka.

.

.

Nun jauh disana, tampak sebuah pelangi yang mulai memudar.

Dan kuning adalah warna pertama yang menghilang.

.

.

FIN!

dedicate for Kise's Birthday (gomen telat publish) TTaTT  
Hope you like it!

 **Mind to RnR?**


End file.
